Welcome To The Night Shift
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Welcome to the night shift! Whether you came here because you need help with paying for rent, an extra bit of cash to get that special person in your life the greatest gift possible, or just for the thrill of the devastating past wrapped around the Freddy Fazbear franchise, we applaud you! That is, if you were aiming to get a job in the place nightmares exist...


Hello, hello!

Welcome to the night shift! Whether you came here because you need help with paying for rent, an extra bit of cash to get that special person in your life the greatest gift possible, or just for the thrill of the devastating past wrapped around the Freddy Fazbear franchise, we applaud you!

...that is, if you were aiming to get a job in the place nightmares exist in the real world that guarantees your death.

Turn back. Don't return. Pretend you were never here and maybe...maybe you'll survive.

But, if you really want to have your life literally ripped away from you and only end up as the latest victim of a merciless killing spree by those who believe they are only doing the right thing, then please, stay for as long as you'd like.

We've been waiting...

 _This is the AU of_ Video Game Fanatics _, part one to the ever growing story of the night guards working inside each pizzeria under the name Freddy Fazbear. It's encourached to read 'Backstories' to gain information about the characters backgrouds used inside this and other stories to come, but not nessessary. We appreciate you stopping by, and hope you enjoy the show._

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mention of violence__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"FAZFUCK! WHAT THE __HELL__ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ASSHOLE! GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THAT GODDAMN STAGE OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING __MAKE YOU__! LITTLE BASTARD!"

A moment passes before a dimly lit figure appears in the West Hall, fists clenched and the perfect sight of pure anger watching for any signs of movement.

"YOU TOO BUNNY BASTARD! IF I SEE YOUR GODDAMN ASS BACK IN THIS FUCKING HALLWAY, I WILL __PERSONALLY__ FUCK YOU UP UNTIL THE SHITTY ASS MECHANIC COULDN'T FUCKING __DREAM__ OF FIXING YOU!"

Instead of the usual sound of footsteps slowly but surely fading away, however, another sound echo's down the hallway, leaving the figure to stand as if frozen solid.

And then...

" _ _YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKER__!"

Foxy winces when there's a distinct sound of something colliding with the wall, quickly peering out of his stared curtains to see exactly who won: night guard, or animatronic.

Of course it'd be the animatronic. Bonnie wasn't the strongest of them, but he was still stronger than any hu-

"OH ME GOD!"

"Shut up."

"YE REALLY-!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

The purple bunny glares daggers toward the pirate animatronic laughing his ass off, going so far as to fall in a heap onto the ground from how __hilarious__ his situation was.

Sure! Laugh it off! Laugh when he was thrown __into the wall__ and landing __on his head__ before slumping onto his neck like an __idiot__! Why isn't the little bastard helping him!

That guard is going to have __hell__ to pay.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"KEEP TRYING JACKASS 'CAUSE YOU FUCKING WON'T!"

"I thought we learned our lesson about not listening to the guard, Bonnie," a demanding voice begins, the flick of an ear and crossed arms showing how displeased he was with the idiotic decision made. Even without the lead animatronic's presence, the latest insult toward their admittedly irritating guard was brought to a screeching halt.

Foxy's laughter, however, was only encouraged.

"YE REALLY O'ER DID YESELF THIS TIME!"

"Freddy!"

The bear rolls his eyes before laughing softly. A few steps and Bonnie grasps the paw offered, attempting to lean away and carefully set himself on the ground to not cause any harm...

"FUCKING HELL!"

"Bonnie! Children's restaurant!" a girlish voice berates, yet another figure moving to stand beside the bunny slamming into the ground. She only gifted with unintelligible grumbling before his second paw silently pleads for help.

"One, two, three," Freddy grunts, scowling his friend when both him and Chica are left to do most of the work with lifting the animatronic up. "Come on, Bonnie. We can't do everything around here."

"I've stuffed most of the little fuckers," is growled back. Those red eyes widen however when something seems to latch onto his mind, Foxy quickly darting to his side in helping their friend to his feet.

"Freddy, I can't...something's wrong," Bonnie breathes, imitating a loss of breath. Not even a moment later and his head twitches violently to the side. Not unlike what he does to freak out the night guards to hopefully make them mess up and either grow too frantic to not realize he was getting close, or become paranoid and waist the power.

Problem was the animatronic wasn't causing the glitching motion himself. Luck would have it the __tenth time__ of being thrown and __finally__ something breaks.

Figures.

"What ye feelin'?"

"A s-s-s-s-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp- FUCK!"

"Calm down," the bear growls before ever so carefully tilting the purple bunny's head forward, checking any part of the circuitry he can see past the suit. Of course what made Bonnie look like Bonnie was only a shell, their complicated innerworkings located on their actual endoskeleton.

Great for whenever repairs are needed to make sure the stars of the restaurant are working properly. Bad for whenever the night guard is caught and in need of an easy way to be killed.

"Can you move at all?"

"Eyes and teeth and shit. Arms. Paw. Nothing else."

"Anything hurt?" Chica questions, tilting the head once more and spotting a sparking cable.

"Keep him there."

The chicken quickly holds Bonnie still as another pair of hands suddenly appear, tape held in the grasp as they carefully maneuver toward the route of the problem. With easy movements the cable is gently snagged away before held away to not get burnt from the electricity currently running through the wire.

"Hold still, bastard."

"Little shit."

The guard rolls his eyes before moving in closer, effectively trapping himself between two killer animatronics who night after night display a clear need to kill him. But he was the only one with small enough fingers to do what needed to be done and help the animatronic.

Even if he really was a bitch sometimes.

"OW!"

"Sorry! You're supposed to tell me when shit hurts!"

"Bonnie Bunny jus' be a li'l baby," Foxy grins, moving closer to the process of attempting to get the animatronic back on his feet. The human doesn't even flinch, only waving his hand to shoo off fox __clearly__ trying to piss him off.

"Wait! Wait! I got it! Just- FUCK YEAH!"

"Ears, Shit! Ears!" Bonnie cries, grabbing at said appendages and holding him close in the want to shut his annoying guard out. His want to save his hearing only rewarded him with a solid whack over the head. "GODDAMN IT, SHIT!"

"Who's being loud now?" the man snickers, carefully poking and prodding at any other wires as Freddy watches critically.

"Was the wire frayed in any way?"

"Yeah. His goddamn movements up on stage keep damaging that kind of shit," is replied, humming in thought before finally retracting once it was clear nothing else was causing an issue. And even with Bonnie now able to stand up properly, along with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy freed from having to support their friend, the human is left alone.

No sudden grab to drag him into the part and service room only a few feet away. No animatronic screeches before they bite off his lower jaw. No threatening movement to make him sprint away to the safety of the office.

The man doomed to be killed by the very animatronics he protects is left alone to hold a civilized conversation with. Even as they loom at a solid seven feet tall with the ease of being able to complete the awful fate that has befallen every guard before him.

"Need to talk to your shitty ass mechanics. Those wires keep getting in the bastard's way, rubbing at it when he moves his goddamn head," the guard continues with a shrug. "I've been __trying__ to get ahold of their asses, but the dickheads don't do shit anyway. I'll keep an eye on it."

"Thank you!" Chica can't help but exclaim, ruffling the human's hat as hands bat her away with a smirk.

"Come on Chica-Chee, Chica-Choo. I kinda caused the goddamn thing to happen."

"We really do appreciate it," Freddy states before jerking his head toward the doors. "And I heard a quote unquote 'assignment' was given?"

"Fazfuck! Those are my goddamn private calls you perverted little asshole!"

"I've told you a million times, I only-"

"PERVERT!"

Foxy laughs as their leader bristles before screeching in the human's face as he lunges to grab the annoying man. But just like every other time their supposed to be latest victim easily dodges the attack. Dodges Bonnie's dive. Dodges Chica's bite.

Dodge's his lunge to tackle and maim the landlubber into a bloody mess.

"Oh. Better luck next time! I'm off to visit your assholes of 'cousins' and shit, so bye!"

Mike Schmidt grins as the four only wave back at him as he opens the doors. It was only 5:30, but even with the robbers who __actually__ try to steal anything wouldn't come so close to the start of the morning shift.

Sun up, shining brightly, cheery as fuck compared to the hell hole of a children's restaurant, Bonnie lying on his stomach and tapping the ground with his fingers impatiently, Foxy on his back and not even bothering to look at the door, Chica rolling her eyes and turning to grab her cupcake from its spot on the stage, and Freddy Fazbear giving him a knowing smile that one day they'll be able to end his life once and for all.

They'll definitely kill him. But as Freddy stated, Phone Guy needs him to fuck shit up at another restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's night guard Jeremy Fitzgerald apparently needing help.

Something about 'animatronics talking' and some shit like that...


End file.
